La sepultura del Cuarto Jinete
by Roderick Rois
Summary: Dieron las doce en punto, las alarmas no sonaron pero Guren había puesto tantas protecciones y estaba tan entrenado para detectar invasores en su hogar, que no necesitaba más que su propio instinto para darse cuenta de que Shinya y él no se encontraban solos...


La sepultura del Cuarto Jinete

* * *

Dieron las doce en punto, las alarmas no sonaron pero Guren había puesto tantas protecciones y estaba tan entrenado para detectar invasores en su hogar, que no necesitaba más que su propio instinto para darse cuenta de que Shinya y él no se encontraban solos.

Su compañero dormía, Guren le dio potentes pociones curativas para que recuperara fuerzas. No despertaría hasta el alba.

Era tarde para llamar a las muchachas y Goshi, que habían ido por suministros y pernoctarían en la casa de Mito Jujo.

En el fondo no le importaba esto. Sus nuevas armas y entrenamiento demoníaco eran para lucirse. Quería probarlas, hambriento del poder que inquietaba a sus nuevos amigos.

No secretamente, sabía a quién esperaba.

—¿Mahiru? No puedes estar aquí. Shinya y yo vamos a tener que matarte.

—...No soy ella.

Guren casi le creyó. Su demonización había avanzado a grados impensables. De alguna manera, su energía ya no exhalaba un aura roja y negra, sino dorada. Pero igualmente destructiva. No quemaba pero hacía que el piso se sacudiera y que la piel de quien estuviera ante ella, se estremeciera.

Él se controló. Era el único heredero vivo de la saqueada casa Ichinose. Tenía que serenarse y estar a la altura.

Ya había intentado cazar a Mahiru antes. Ella tenía la mala costumbre de buscarlo.

—El demonio está ganando terreno, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Mechones de cabello blanco le cubrían los ojos. Parecía un poco más pequeña, tal vez había pasado hambre.

—Esto es algo que nunca entenderás.

—Podría ayudarte. O darte una muerte digna.

Ella se rió. Parecía el sonido de una mujer apuñalada. Guren la había escuchado reír de una manera similar antes. Mahiru estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tú nunca has podido ayudarme en nada, Guren. A nadie. Eres un peligro para este mundo. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que esta era la única manera de usar mis poderes de manera útil.

"A ti nunca te importó mi hermana, ¿cierto? Ella solo era una excusa. Y un medio. Para que consiguieras adoradores.

"Lo peor de ti es que eres...tan humano. No eres pura maldad, Guren Ichinose. Sufres. Nunca pudiste amarla a ella. Nunca pudiste amarme a mi. Pero quieres ser amado. Y crees que no lo mereces. Así que nos lastimas a todos. Y luego cargas con esa cruz como si te hiciera un héroe. Lo hace. Pero no es justo.

—¿Tú eres...?

Ella se acercó a él. Guren pudo ver sus ojos en los que brillaba una locura y una soledad que lo aterrorizaron.

—Soy una de tus fallas. Tú te empeñaste en que yo _lo_ amara. Eso hice. Y luego me odiaste por eso. Me quedé dormida. Él murió. Me desperté así. Me costó..._todo_. Controlarme. No quedó nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, que me odió por arrebatarle lo más preciado que tenía. Pensé que en la muerte, el silencio, se calmarían. Pero yo aún los odio. Y ese mundo que tenemos, en el futuro, solo es lava y lluvia de sangre. No pude soportarlo.

"Y me dí cuenta de que no tenía que hacerlo. El tiempo se ha vuelto uno de mis familiares. Solo con pedírselo...

Y Guren entendió, sujetado por sus garras negras y doradas, que esa criatura tan perfecta como espantosa, de repente reluciente y coronada por alas de serafín destructor, no era Mahiru.

* * *

Mito no quería golpear a Shinya de nuevo. Su cara estaba llena de magulladuras y cortes, aunque Goshi solo se dedicaba a sujetarlo y tanto Sayuri como Shigure por fin se habían separado de él, siguiendo sus órdenes.

Debían entregar un informe para Kureto, que sería evaluado por Tenri Hiragi mismo.

Y tras horas de interrogatorio, aún no encontraban respuestas coherentes.

Lo intentó una vez más. Levantó el rostro de Shinya con sus manos, enfrentó su mirada. A él le lloraban los ojos amoratados, su boca llena de sangre se abría entre jadeos pero cada tanto reía con desolación. Era lastimero.

—No puedo ayudarlo, Lord Shinya, si no nos cuenta lo que vio.

De alguna manera se había convertido en la líder del escuadrón al mando superior de Kureto. No le gustaba. Pero la información estaba incompleta.

—Se los dije ya.

—Lord Shinya...

—¡_Ella_ se lo llevó! Desperté confundido, escuché voces, los vi allí. Era ella...¡Ganó un inmenso poder, no sé cómo, en tan poco tiempo! Era majestuosa. Como un vampiro o peor. La jodida reina del mundo. Ella se llevó a Guren. No pude hacer nada.

Mito suspiró y volvió a empujar las fotografías del apartamento de Guren frente a Shinya, tras limpiar las gotas de sangre que las habían ensuciado.

Llevaban horas así. Era infructífero pero ella admiraba y apreciaba tanto a Shinya que no se resignaba al veredicto que Kureto ya le había dado.

Decidió adjuntar el material que le habían alcanzado minutos antes. Podía shockear a Shinya, pero existía la posibilidad de que le devolviera una escasa razón. Tal vez sería la diferencia entre aislamiento y una lobotomía donde extirparían su circuito mágico para pasárselo a otro Hiragi "más apto para la descendencia", según Kureto. Y Lord Tenri.

Sin Guren ya no sabía qué pensar de nada ni nadie. Pero si podía salvar a Shinya de un destino tan rotundo y cruel, se habría ganado su inmerecido lugar como líder substituta tras la tragedia.

—¿La reconoce, Lord Shinya?

Shinya jadeó. Aún sangraba por la nariz y un corte en la ceja que Goshi le había procurado al bloquear sus golpes contra Sayuri, a fin de que tomara asiento y se calmara. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Una nueva sacudida lo recorrió por escalofríos. Si bien ya lucía devastado, aquello lo obligó a tocar un fondo que pensó que no existía. En su delirio.

—Ella...

—Es lady...Mahiru. _Mahiru Hiragi_. Nuestro objetivo. No sabemos exactamente cómo o por qué pero tomó un avión con estos niños, unos huérfanos de la secta llamada "La hermandad de las mil noches", el mismo desapareció en su vuelo hacia Inglaterra. No hay rastros ni sobrevivientes aparentes. Tampoco parece haberse estrellado, los informes insisten con que no se detectó nada pero se hizo un reporte falso para las familias de los damnificados y los medios, como de costumbre.

—Yo...Guren...

—Mire la hora de abordaje, Lord Shinya. Coincide con la que se calcula, fue la del comienzo de la explosión en el apartamento de Guren. Es imposible que haya sido Mahiru. Ella no estaba ni siquiera en el país.

—¡Pero yo...!

—Sé que es difícil aceptarlo. Ella no se marchó solo con esos niños, Lord Shinya. Tomó con ella a Shinoa Hiragi como rehén, seguramente. Le escribió una carta atrevida y llena de injurias a su venerable padre. Merece solo el escarnio.

Shinya no la escuchaba, sin embargo. Se mecía, clavando los ojos desorbitados en las fotografías. De repente alzó la mirada, la detuvo en Mito y comenzó a reír.

—¡Había conseguido que durmiera conmigo! No pensé que lo hiciera nunca. No dijo que me quería ni mucho menos pero..._ella se lo llevó_ —explicó, sobre todo para sí mismo. Y rompió a llorar, de nuevo peleando contra sus ataduras y gruñendo.

Mito sacudió la cabeza y comprendió que ya era hora de abandonar sus intenciones. Kureto exigió un culpable, siquiera ficticio para la muerte de Guren y dejó muy en claro que si Shinya no recuperaba la cordura, tendría que servir para ese fin.

La falta de Guren como pesa moral y valiente chivo expiatorio ya se sentía. Mito no tenía manera de saber que gracias a eso, el mundo y ella inclusive tenían una fecha de caducidad más longeva. Que Mahiru había escapado junto a las únicas personas que realmente le importaban, más allá de sus caprichos. Y que tanto Shinoa y su futuro estaban a salvo de esa manera: la criatura que ultimó a Guren Ichinose no existiría como fuera presenciada por su victima principal.

Shinya tampoco se enteró. Pero su sacrificio no fue en vano.


End file.
